Chun Hwa
|-|Base= |-|Sword Heat Unified= Summary The protagonist of the manhwa comic story, Id The Greatest Fusion Fantasy. Along with his sword Lamia with whom he is able to communicate seemingly telepathically, he suddenly finds himself pulled into the world of the Gressen Continent. Although his real name is Chun-Hwa, when he soon comes upon a ragtag group of travelers (soon to become his friends), he gives the first name that pops into his head: Id. Although he did not realize it, he chose a new fate for the world when he gave that name. With his long hair, thin build, and fair features, Id has the appearance of a young woman, and is often mistaken for such, which is quick to anger Id. He is a man of immense, immeasurable, and incomparable strength, both physical and magical. He was raised by his older sisters in his original world, and both loves and misses them deeply since coming to the Gressen Continent. He seems to be both especially fond of and fearful of his eldest sister, Oak-Bing. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B | High 6-B | 6-B | At least 6-B | High 6-B | At least 6-A, likely much higher Name: Yeh Chun Hwa, alias "Id" or "True King of Chaos" Origin: Id The Greatest Fusion Fantasy Gender: Male Age: At least in his early 20s Classification: Human/Dragonoid, God Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Master in Hand-to-Hand combat and swordsmanship, Magic, Can summon Lamina and elemental spirit Kings and normal ones to control elements, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Ki/Energy sensing and manipulation, Enhanced senses, Protective magical barriers and illusion creation, Energy and elemental absorption, Matter manipulation, Can cause internal damage, Dimensional crossing and time travel with his bracelet, Teleportation, Can copy others' techniques by observing, Memory erasing, Adaption, Soul destruction, Presence sensing and tracking, Gravity manipulation | All the previous abilities but with far greater attributes, Can use every powers and magic of Greydrone at will | Far stronger than any of his previous form, can deal direct damage to intangible and spiritual beings, can destroy, break souls to pieces and can create a barrier to block soul and possession attacks, Light and Darkness manipulation, Magic immunity and deflection Attack Potency: At least Country level (Easily overpowered Demon Kings and gives a tough fight to Percer) | Large Country level (Casually destroyed a meteor coming from space with ease and overpowered Percer) | Country level (Id can fight against Procas on equal footing) | At least Country level, much higher via power-scaling (Rivaling with Percer) | Large Country level (Easily overpowered Mercio and Percer, even take on Awakened Percer for a while) | At least Continent level, likely much higher (Easily defeated God, the being that was responsible for the creation of everything in the world) Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily cuts a meteor summoned from space coming straight at him then blitz and destroyed it) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ | Higher | At least Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling (God can reacted to his returned cloud-to-groud lightnings) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Country Class | At least Large Country Class (Easily sliced a meteor coming from space and breaks it to pieces despite his ki was greatly drained by the bracelet) | Island Class| At least Large Country Class | Continent Class | Continent Class (Casually oneshot his barrier and God at the same time with zero problem) Durability: At least Country level with Lamia's barrier (Casually tanked a powerful Dragon Breath from Laillo) | Large Country level | Country level (Tanked attacks from the likes Procas) | At least Country level, much higher via power-scaling | Large Country level (Tanked many powerful attacks from Mercio and Percer, and some from Awakened Percer) | At least Continent level, likely much higher (God was completely powerless against him) Stamina: Superhuman+ (Far beyond both the likes Selenia and The Six Fragments of Chaos) Range: At least several of kilometers Standard Equipment: Lamia, enhanced magic swords, Dragon Gauntlet (formerly), bracelet, Greydrone's heart Intelligence: Genius; not only being a talented and natural-borned martial artists but also thanks to Greydrone, Chun Hwa known all kinds of Magic Classes of the Earth, even Class-13 Magic and with the knowledge bestowed by Greydrone, Chun Hwa knew almost everything of Gressen Continent, also a skilled tactician Weaknesses: Carelessly using Greydrone Mode would resulting him become vicious, ruthless, brutal and merciless, arrogant and cocky and leave a bad effect on his body (especially the heart). His bracelet sometime appeared and absorbed his ki at critical moments. Easily get angry if someone call him a girl. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Equipment *'Lamia:' Sentient sword created by the Gold Dragon Greydrone, Dragonlords, and God. It is maybe one of the strongest weapons containing the power of God/rivaling the power of God. Lamia has access to ancient knowledge and spells known by Greydrone. Lamia has its own set of powers demonstrated when it teleported an entire audience away from further danger using the spell Warp. During the fight against Perser, Lamia has also shown the ability to block for Id, as noted by Perser. When not in use, Lamia has the ability to turn into different objects besides a sword, incuding a hair ornament, and belt. Lamia had been in waiting for eons for a worthy master to wield her. It chose Id to be its master. *'Bracelet:' Has unknown abilities as of now, it drains Ki from Id's left hand when Id needs to use it the most. It is also responsible for sending Id to Gressen. *'Greydrone Heart:' Bestowed by the strongest Dragon Lord Greydrone himself. Id was able to access all of his knowledge from the ancient time and ablities, being able to use them he wish thus the gaining of mastery over Class-13 Magic. Id was able to use every magic of the world and gaining godlike power, far beyond even the Six Fragments of Chaos albeit their Awakened Form. Through gaining Id become a Dragon to a great extent normally and completely while using it, and due to that he is vulnerable to Anti-Dragon weapons, though that one must be ridiculous powerful to be effective against him (Brinith, for example). *'Dragon Gauntlet:' Given by the Dragon Lord Selena. It allows Selena to know where Id is at all times. Thought to be unbreakable, it was also used for protection against attacks until it was destroyed by Percer. *'Warp:' Teleportation magic. Can teleport himself or others to the place he want to. As this is a spell used by godlike sword Lamina it's on a higher than other Warp spells so far in the series as it could teleports away the whole population of an entire city to at least many of kilometers away. *'Memory Erasing Spell:' Magic spell allowed to erase others' memories. Active magical word is Amnesia. *'Fleeting Cloud Ghostly Spirit Step:' Running technique increases his speed instantly. Summoning *'Sildran:' Spirit King of all wind elemental spirits, enabling Chun Hwa the power to summon every wind spirits in every place on Gressen Continent as well performed high-level wind spells. *'Gaian:' Lightning spirit and combined w/ Five Phases in One Techniques to perform Golden Crow Thunder Strike. *'Norcam:' Earth elemental spirits. It can create a large wall made from earth to protect the user. *'Lascal:' Blazing/Fire elemental spirits. It can be used for channeling fire to parts of body enhanced the attack power of the user and caused internal damage when the fire goes inside the opponent. *'Rowena and Lerva:' Water and Tree/Wood elemental spirits to use Formless Matter, Water Body: Shadowless Ten-Thousand Flower. Unarmed Combat Skills *'Thousand Ton Drop:' Cause a earthquake-like AoE. Supposed to be a gravity manipulation attack. *'Spin Step:' Release a powerful kick to enemy stomatch, very useful for surprise attack. *'Fluttering Wind Palmstrike' *'Furious Bird Strike' *'Wind Spirit Palmstrike' *'Inferno Sealing Palmstrike' *'Buddha's Spirit Palm' *'Wind Blaze Seal' *'Iron Devastation Fist' *'Unleash The Iron Snake' Sword Skills *'Flight of The Great White Dragon' *'Sword of The Fiery Phoenix' *'Sword of The White Phoenix' *'Gordian Knot Slash' *'Torrent of Blade' *'One Blade Soul Striker:' Id uses a rock stick as a bow and his hair ties as bowstring to launch Lamia as a projectile directly to his opponent and destroy their soul completely, even Demon King. *'White Fire Dance' *'Asura Demon Slasher' *'Asura Triple Blade:' Combo Sword Techniques **'Asura Flash' **'Asura Full Bloom' **'Asura Blood Slasher' *'Blood River Sword Raging Waves' *'Heaven Earth Sundering Slash' *'Heaven Smashing Thunder Strike' *'Celestial Thunder Strike' Twelve Great Techniques *'Ice Dragon Manifestation' *'Supreme Heaven DeUstroying Phoenix - Ten-Thousand League Sky Phoenix>' Greydrone Mode: form while Id using Greydrone Heart, in this form Id has godlike power that is far surpassed mortal's comprehension and his eyes turning into golden demonic eyes and becoming a Dragon completely. Class 13 Magics *'Class 13 Magic:' The crystalloid of all magic on the Earth. *'Map of Class 13 Magic' *'Mastered Class 13 Spells' *'Dragon Fist:' Variation of Dragon Breathes. By channeling through and concentrating the power of the Dragon Breathes in his hand, Id can deal far greater damage to his enemy and as well as capable to destroying their inner body. Another variation of it is Id can use them with both his fist *'Dragon Upper:' Variation of Dragon Fist. Id charging his Dragon Fist and unleashed it with far greater power than normal Dragon Fists. *'Twin Dragon Palmstrike' Sword Heart Unified Form *Id becomes one with Lamia and attaining power that even God cannot compare. *'Piercing' *'Finger Flicking Bomb' *'Hidden Pure Flowing Strike' *'Sudden Hurricane Dance' *'Burning Wind Blast' *'Ten Thousand Pound Hammer' *'A Thousand Flower Petal Tempest' *'Sky and Earth Split Strike' *'Impenetrable Unbreakable Body:' Defensive technique, can be use for block physical and elemental attacks. **'Sword Barrier:' Defensive barrier used for blocking physical attacks. **'Elemental Barrier:' Defensive barrier used for blocking elemental attacks *'Soul Stealing Demon of Death:' Technique that allowed Chun Hwa to steal and destroy soul as well as banishing soul from the host. Said the soul in question is the God of the Id Universe, a conceptual and high-level spiritual being standing on the top of the world. Respond for the creation for everything of Id Earth. *'Great Absolute Formation Technique:' Godlike technique that allowed him to control Yin and Yang/Light and Darkness, Id learned it during the time he was still in Middle Kingdom. It allowed him to perfectly harmonize the Yin and Yang flow within his body, thus Id was able to attain a power which he never could be. It was due to it, Id was able to manipulate Sphere of Light and Darkness twice, with former being able to destroy 1/3 of Anakullen Empire and the latter can wipes out the Continent of God, Ground Zero. Note: This profile only Id from Id TGFF, not to be mistaken with the other Id from the other series. Key: Base Form with Lamia | Greydrone Mode (can be amped further with Lamia) | Weaknened Chun-Hwa | Current Chun Hwa with new Lamia | Current Greydrone Mode (can be amped further with Lamia) | Sword Heart Unified Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Id The Greatest Fusion Fantasy Category:Sword Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Soul Users Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Memory Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6